Astro Armage
Astro Armage '''is the second part of episode one of Cahexy Ramos. It first aired on Nickeloden in the United States on August 1st, 2003. Plot Tree and Rubik Cube set up tracks for Rubik Cube's toy car in Gateway's bedroom, and Gateway helps out by using her head and pigtails as a ramp for the car to drive on. Dr. Printer walks in on them while the car is speeding through Gateway's room. When Gateway accidentally lifts her head up, the car runs on her head, and flies through the glass of one of Gateway's TV's. Tree and Tuck notice how angry Dr. Printer is about the broken television, and they leave Gateway's house. Dr. Printer lectures Gateway about how she should have more respect for her body, and leaves Gateway's room. A group of mutated lab rats that live in the broken television set overhear Dr. Printer's speech, and they decide to take revenge on her. However, their leader Vladimir notices Gateway sitting on her bed and suggests that they should take over her body instead. The rats put her to sleep by playing a lullaby through the room's TV monitors. Once asleep, the rats move out by the thousndths led by Vladimir. They enter her body through her belly vault like door that can only be unlocked by using a combo. Vlamdimir cracks the combo the rats begin to infest her body. The rats go to submarine-like stations. Gateway wakes up to see the rats entering her stomach. She begins to pull the rats out of her body but Vladimir orders the rats to disable her central wiring system. In the process of disabling her, her systems begin to malfunction. Gateway tries to resure herself she is okay, but Vladimir unscrews her head from the inside. Once the rats have fully taken control of her body, Gateway bites her body's toe only for Vladimir to smash her head against the wall. He then swings her foot letting her head go of it and knocking her unconscious. After the rats leave to attack Dr. Printer, and later the world, Tucker comes in to get his car, and finds Gateway's head thinking Dr. Printer dismantled her because of the crash. Quotes * '''Vladimir: Our once strong, thick tails have been made thin, stringy and weak! Our subtle, sensitive ears, blackened, mishapened! And our sleek forepaws, mutated, into swollen, freakish, hands! * Rubik Cube (upon placing a disembodied Jenny in a pile of stuffed toys): There you go! Surrounded by all your friends? What's there to be smiling about?! Oh Jenny! You were the best, freaky, creepy, robot friend a boy could ever have! Gateway: Hey! Who are you calling creepy? * Rubik Cube (is about to give a high five to Jenny's head): Yeah! High fiiiiiii--- never mind. Trivia *Vladimir and his comrades are an homage to the early designs of Mickey Mouse, particularly the pair of little mouse pants that Wakeman Nora reveals at the end. Also, Mrs. Wakeman's shoes are similar to Minnie Mouse. *The rats' decidedly Soviet leanings may be a homage to Worker and Parasite, an animated show within The Simpsons. *The Soviet background of the rats could also be a reference to a children book, where Soviet rats take over a farm, which referes to the Russian Revolution in 1918. *In this episode, it shows that XJ-9 has gadgets that seem pointless when it come to saving the world *It is also shown that it is all blue and very submarine-like inside XJ-9, or at least in her stomach *After the split screen credits of Next Lost Door/Astro Armage, Trouble Tsanumi/School Dropout, Waydream Believer/Time With Feeling This Time With Feeling, the season 1 theme song of Rocko's Modern Life plays during the Frederator logo instead the person shouting "FREDERATOR!", this was corrected in 2010. *The first time Nora calls Gateway "Gateway" instead of XJ9. *Rubik Cube wants to give Gateway's head a high five, but he - and most of the other characters in the show - has just four fingers. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 2.49.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 2.45.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 2.45.24 PM.png Astro Armage credits.jpg|The credits for the episode Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes